


Knot an entirely unexpected result

by kpdiddy



Series: a GATEway to the void [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Heavy AU elements, Hornet is a noodle and she can't control her body, Hornet's ascended too, Hornet's kinda grumpy, Shenanigans, on the shorter side compared to my other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpdiddy/pseuds/kpdiddy
Summary: Hornet finally understands why Knight almost never uses his Shade Lord form, being a physics-defying eldritch god takes a lot of getting used to.





	Knot an entirely unexpected result

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this particular story involves AU elements that diverge pretty heavily from canon, so if you haven't read the fic this is based on yet, I highly recommend you do so first (the series' notes have a link for you convenience). If you don't wanna read it but still wanna read this, first off, _thank you,_ second, the simplest way to describe it is that Hornet has unintentionally inherited the Radiance's domain and can take on a god form like Knight into the Shade Lord. It looks like this:
> 
> https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/thus-the-remnants-went-forth-gate-hollow-knight.696295/page-139#post-57743029
> 
> EDIT 5/17/19: updated image link with completed piece, it's gorgeous.

As much as it was distressing to her allies for Hornet to assume her “dawn” form (what with it naturally defying physics, any consistent sense of distance, and even basic levels of object permanence), it was even more distressing to Hornet herself to be the one in control of a body so powerful yet difficult to control, especially so as she was hardly conscious of any of the natural elements of her body that would leaving most questioning their soundness of mind. 

 

To help rectify this issue, Hornet had effectively roped Knight into being her accountability buddy for alternating practice assuming their “higher being” forms. Neither particularly enjoyed their time in these forms (and just about the only living thing that didn’t seem bothered by their appearances and/or reality bending presences were the siblings), but Hornet reasoned it was necessary to bring her and her sibling’s forms more under their control if they were to be able to use the forms with any amount of responsibility or finesse.

 

At present, Hornet was just trying to accept existing.

 

More specifically, she was simply meditating in place to gain a conscious awareness of her entire body, reasoning to herself that it might aid with the problem of pieces of her randomly popping in and out of reality.

 

What, or more specifically,  _ who _ was making this unreasonably difficult was a small group of siblings darting every which way around her making as much of a racket as possible. Now normally siblings weren’t all that loud, even when they specifically attempted to be so, but their recently discovered shadowy wings (which had already caused no small amount of headache for Hornet, given their greatly improved speed and ability to freely maneuver more than just a foot or two off the ground that the wings afforded them) were significantly less so.

 

Making things all the much worse was the fact that Hornet was fairly confident _they_ _were doing this on purpose,_ as they were giggling like they’d never before experienced the concept of happiness. 

 

Finally reaching the end of her rope, Hornet dared trying to verbally shoo the group of siblings away, but quickly decided to cease that course of action when the only sound that came out sounded like a mix of the screams that came from the infected Hollow Knight and a distorted screech that vaguely resembled her usual voice. 

 

She had, at least, succeeded in getting the group of siblings’ attention (and probably the attention of anyone with five miles of her). Hornet instead proceeded to shake her head vigorously, hoping that the siblings would get the message. When a few responded by cocking their heads to the side, Hornet made a shooing gesture towards with one of her arms (which she  _ had not _ forgotten about during meditation, shut up).

 

The siblings seemed to understand the gesture that time, though their uncharacteristic silence and shared nod brought her no reassurance. Instead of leaving Hornet be, a sibling with a long distinct central horn came forward, shade wings flapping regularly, it then quickly darted up to Hornet’s face.

 

_ [tag!] _

 

And just like that, all sense of order was dashed in the wind.

 

_ [TAG!] _

 

The siblings choroused the single word and proceeded to dart about Hornet’s long, physically unstable body with an equal amount of synchronization, darting every which way in and around her at speeds she’d have trouble tracking even in her normal body, somehow even managing to avoid ramming into her despite the elevated levels of phasing her body was undergoing due to loss of concentration.

 

Not trusting her voice at a second attempt, Hornet simply sighed internally and decided to play along, hoping that playcating the siblings would be enough for them to finally leave her be just this once.

 

As much as she hadn’t expected the sudden change of plans, Hornet had to admit that chasing the horned sibling that instigated the chaos was quite helpful in practicing precise control of her new form, free flight was still such a different sensation from her usual swinging method of speedy travel. Presently, Hornet had cornered the offending sibling with her long criss-crossed body, as they were now stuck between their older sister’s head on one side and varitable wall of said sister’s body on the other side.

 

However, fate just so happened to be on the sibling’s side at that moment. No sooner had Hornet moved to end the unsolicited game of tag, than the frantically searching sibling found their escape route.

 

A portion of Hornet’s body behind the sibling had just phased out, and before Hornet could locate which portion of her that actually was so as to close the hole, the uni-horned sibling seized the opportunity and slipped through the opening.

 

‘Oh no, you’re not gonna make me start this whole ordeal all over again!’ Hornet thought to herself, before dashing after the perpetrator. She quickly caught back up to them, and they were only just out of reach when, to the surprise of everyone present, Hornet came to a sudden halt.

 

Looking back behind her, Hornet only wished that more of her arms could reach her face to cover it in embarrassment.

 

**_ She had gotten herself tied in a knot of some sort. _ **

 

‘Well then, this session’s obviously a bust’ Hornet thought to herself after a brief pause. Taking a deep breath in and closing her eyes, she felt herself “come down” so to speak, returning to her usual form on the ground below.

 

“Speak of this to anyone and I _will_ _find you._ ” was all Hornet said as a few siblings (including the single-horned one responsible for all of this) joined her back on the ground, wings retracting as they returned to their usual lazy hover slightly off the ground. She knew they’d _at minimum_ tell Knight and any other siblings they ran into about this despite her warning, so it was fairly safe to say she’d never hear the end of this.

 

Returning back from the open areas just beyond Hallownest , Hornet could only mentally prepare herself for the rumors. The worst part of it all was, she had no one to blame but herself for losing her cool and chasing after the group of siblings without thinking. She could just hear it now  “Hornet, the Great Eldritch Warrior God Queen that gets herself tied in knots.”


End file.
